Shiro Maizono
Vladimir Antonovich Gagarin, now taking the name Shiro Maizono, is one of the strongest police officers in the Cortonith Island Police Department (and is only stronger than Dmac Ulangan and Lionel Frenchlight combined). Due to Shiro's high recognition over his fighting style, he is hired as an undercover. Profile Shiro Maizono is a very calm individual who is only concerned to his students and himself, who is also wielding a single sword for his journeys. He has high leadership and is willing to make his students stronger as time goes by, yet his students must show his valid ID to the police to prove that they're upon Maizono's hands not on the CIPD's hands. Shiro Maizono likes paintball, this includes it as one of his students' part of training. He also likes to train himself almost all of the time within the schedule, until he is aware of the situation. Shiro Maizono had a very high respect to wolves as they respected him, marking him as an "Alpha Male". Unexpectedly, these wolves do not attack anyone in turf, not even Morrigan Witherwood during her demonic days. And unbeknownst to her, she is his own adoptive niece. History End of Days Shiro Maizono was revealed that he is a feral child in the past, was abandoned by his family due to being a worthless child, later they were killed by an unknown assailant (The only known survivor was Lilliana Gagarin, his beloved sister). being raised from a wolfpack for 6 years until he was 12, at the time the whole wolfpack was then fought by Athena Ishtaria during her training. He was then raised by Athena instead but in the hideout that Maizono has settled in the future. In Athena's journey, he was the reason why wolves are following him. However, as Athena trains with Maizono, an unknown intruder with bunch of soldiers on his side to raid Athena's hideout, leaving the hideout in ruins for good. more coming soon in this line Shiro Maizono was a former criminal whom was caught by Dmac Ulangan when he was a private, and the times on the heist that Maizono had time to use his other form, Dmac caught him and arrested him. However, Maizono quickly understand why it did happen, and he doesn't like to be arrested for such an order, hence he want to have freedom. Maizono quickly stated the leader who ordered him to do such a chaos, and he stated that he want to be a police officer someday. Though, Shiro Maizono had time to catch Jared in time, and brought to Dmac. Maizono's innocence is proved as Jared was arrested of such chaos. Maizono continued to be the undercover in that way. Some time ago, Jared stated the true culprit and Jared has to prove his innocence later on. During that time, too, Shiro is also training his own spirit, thanks to his mentor Athena Ishtaria. His high focus and concentration manages him to take on the new heights, and he is known to be the second person who takes in a winged form (first is Lyka Deathlock). Yet, Shiro Maizono was the first victim to Larissa's desires out of her unstability. The Demon Within Some time ago, Martha was on the rampage, after she killed Michael Brady when she is under custody. She was cornered by Dmac and Lionel, rendering her useless. Though she kept fighting, but Dmac pushed her onto the cliff, fulfilling his purpose. However, Maizono had time to rescue her, brought her to the hands of Noire Astaroth on a jail in his own Hideout. Roles in Case(s) Killer in the Church To be added. Trivia *He has his Mad Studio counterpart. Category:Major Characters in Cortonith Island Category:Maizono's Hideout Category:Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Quasi-Suspects in Cortonith Island